1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a new and improved file folder for retaining and segregating documents, papers and articles such as, for example, floppy discs in a readily accessible manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, many prior art folders are designed to hold papers in vertical pockets. Such vertical pockets usually cover only a bottom portion of the papers contained therein. Thus, the papers retained therein may slide out when the folder is carried manually. In addition, such pockets are not typically capable of retaining more than a minimal number of sheets of paper therein. Thus, such prior art folders not only have a limited capacity but also have the disadvantage of providing inadequate retention of papers.
Other types of prior art folders are basically two or three ring loose leaf binders which may be sized to hold any number number of papers. The disadvantage with this type of folder is that the holes in the sheets which are retained therein tend to enlarge and tear over a period of use. This tends to loosen the fit of the sheets in the folder making the system look unsightly and may also make identification tags at the edges of the sheets difficult to see because the lateral edges of the sheets may extend out far enough as to completely cover these tags. In addition, after a period of use, the holes may ultimately enlarge to such an extent that the sheets are no longer retained properly and may easily fall out of the folder.
In order to increase the capacity of ring binders, some prior art folders have slits in thick retaining sheets in order to hold relatively small cards or the like therein. An example of such a prior art device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,837 to Meeker. The primary disadvantage with such a device is that it is very bulky and is very limited as to the type and size of the articles it is able to retain therein.
Other prior art folders which have pockets are constructed to have multiple fold lines in order to make the pockets separate from the covers when the folder is opened. However, such folders are also somewhat bulky and may be too complex to manufacture inexpensively. An example of such a prior art folder is U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,599 to Buttery.
Some other prior art folders have tiered pockets in order to organize the articles contained therein. An example of such a device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,889 to Buxton. The Buxton portfolio also has division strips for separating the individual pockets for each other and closure members for properly positioning and maintaining the positioning of the pockets. This device has many component parts interfitting in different ways and is thus inordinately complex; it may thus be difficult for the user to assemble and also expensive to manufacture.
Other prior art folders use pockets on the jackets to retain desired articles. Typically, the fold lines separating the pockets coincide with the fold line separating the covers. This makes the folder tend to resist closing if the covers and the pockets are thick. Moreover, because the fold lines coincide, there is excessive strain on the fold line ultimately resulting in cracking of the folder at or near the line. If, in order to overcome this disadvantage, the folder is designed to have large pockets, thereby making the folder capable of carrying a large number of articles therein, the pockets are usually required to be spaced from the covers. This spacing of the pockets makes the folder bulky and difficult to completely close.
Other prior art folders are combinations of the basic designs incorporated in the devices described above. An example of such a device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,941 to Benson. The Benson folder has both slots and pockets. However, due to the particular arrangement of the combination, the portfolio is particularly adapted for only one purpose. Thus, this type of prior art device is limited in its applications and is thus not very versatile.
Many other prior art folders are essentially more complex arrangements of pockets and flaps such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,979 to Carlven. Typically, such prior art devices tend to be complicated to manufacture and to use and may also be too heavy and bulky for their intended use.
Accordingly, a folder is needed that is relatively simple to manufacture and use and overcomes the shortcomings of the above mentioned prior art devices.